First order abstract immunogenetic systems can be conveniently described by a product of zero-one matrices. Data about the system such as histocompatibility reaction data, inheritance and donor-host combinations are given by zero-one matrices. Solutions to a system of equations involving these data matrices are sought. The solutions provide information on the fundamental definitions of genes, antigens, specificities, etc., involved in the system.